rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 5: The Scrooched Moose/Transcript
Narrator: 'Well, Rocky and Bullwinkle's attempts to find a rocket fuel to take them to the moon has certainly raised a fuss, especially on the moon itself. '''Leader of the Moon Men: '''We move to the dark side just to get away from those peeping toms and their telescopes. Now they're going to come right on up. '''Moon Man: '''We must stop them! '''Narrator: '''So the moon men selected two of their heartiest adventurers and sent them down to Earth with only one mission: To stop our heroes from finding the formula. And so, when a hypnotized Bullwinkle recited his recipe for Grandma Moose's fudge cake, even to a sleeping audience... ''(Boris and Natasha are seen snoring away while Gidney and Cloyd are preparing to scrooch Bullwinkle) 'Cloyd: '''Can I scrooch him now, Gidney? '''Gidney: '''Yes, Cloyd. Scrooch him now. ''(Gidney fires his scrooch gun at Bullwinkle with a big zap) 'Narrator: '''As the mysterious ray struck Bullwinkle, he was instantly frozen solid, stiff as a board! So that's what it was like to be scrooched. '''Cloyd: '''Where do we put it? '''Gidney: '''Let's take it home in our flying saucer. '''Narrator: '''The moon men had scarcely left the room when Boris woke up. '''Boris: '''Go on, go on. I didn't miss a word. Where did he go? ''(sees Bullwinkle) 'Boris: '''Oh, there he went! ''(Boris chases after Gidney, Cloyd, and Bullwinkle) '''Boris: '''Hey, you! Come back with my moose! '''Gidney: '''But he knows the formula! We--we've gotta take him along! '''Boris: '''Don't be foolish. You missed the brains of the outfit. '''Cloyd: '''The brains? Who is that? '''Boris: '''The squirrel! He knows the formula, too! '''Gidney: '''He does? '''Boris: '''Do I look like a liar? Don't answer. You go get him. I'll mind your moose for you. '''Narrator: '''The moon men dashed back to where Rocky and Natasha were still dozing. '''Gidney: '''All right! Everybody up! '''Natasha: ''(exclaims)'' Rocky: '''It's all right, lady. They're just plain ordinary moon men. '''Gidney: '''Which one of you is the brains? '''Rocky '''and Natasha: I am. '''Cloyd: '''Because if you are, we're gonna scrooch you. '''Natasha: '''He is. '''Rocky: ''(simultaneously with Natasha) She is. '''Gidney: '''Which one is the squirrel? '''Rocky: '''That's me. Where's Bullwinkle? '''Cloyd: '''We're taking him with us. You, too. Come on. ''(Rocky is urged out of the room by Gidney and Cloyd) Natasha: 'Bye-bye, dollink. Have a nice trip. '''Narrator: '''It looked bad, but Rocky's nimble wits were hard at work. '''Rocky: '''Okay, we'll go, but it does seem a shame to miss the party. '''Gidney: '''Uh, party? '''Rocky: '''Sure. The Government always throws a big party for visiting spacemen. '''Gidney: '''With...with paper hats? '''Cloyd: '''And noisemakers? '''Rocky: '''Yup! '''Gidney: '''Well, maybe we could wait a little while. '''Rocky: '''Of course, we need our entertainment chairman. '''Gidney: '''Who's he? '''Rocky: '''My pal, Bullwinkle. '''Cloyd: '''Oh, that's easy. We left him right...(stops suddenly)'' He's gone! 'Narrator: '''Sure enough, the wily Boris had stolen Bullwinkle and was, at that moment, heading for a lonely house high on a hill. '''Gidney: '''He can't go far. That moose was scrooched! '''Rocky: '''Scrooched? ''(Rocky and Gidney glare at Cloyd) 'Gidney: '''How long did you scrooch him for, Cloyd? '''Cloyd: '''The dial said 8. '''Gidney: '''Eight what? '''Cloyd: '''I don't know. It's either eight hours or eight years! ''(cut to Boris and Bullwinkle) '''Narrator: '''Well, Bullwinkle was still frozen solid, and Boris couldn't loosen him up. Then, exactly eight hours later... '''Bullwinkle: Oooooh! 'Boris: '''You're conscious! '''Bullwinkle: '''Uh, no, I'm Bullwinkle. Where am I? ''(Boris is seen, disguised as a scientist) 'Boris: '''This is your new laboratory! I am your new assistant. Shall we get to work? '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, uh, let's see. I guess so. ''(Bullwinkle works on his first experiment) 'Bullwinkle: '''Uh, two cups of flour. One teaspoon salt. ''(to Boris) ''Uh, you taking all of this down? ''(Boris is wearing a hearing aid) 'Boris: '''Yes, yes. Uh, could you speak a little louder? I'm rather hard of hearing. '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh, certainly. ''(loudly) ''Uh, testing, one, two, three. '''Narrator: '''Little did Bullwinkle know that Boris's hearing aid was, in reality, a powerful short-wave transmitter, and that every word he uttered was instantly heard in another country far away by a band of sinister spies. Don't fail to see our next episode: ''"Monitored Moose" or "The Carbon Copycats!"